walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Travis Manawa (Fear)
Travis Manawa is a main character and the deuteragonist of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Travis is a Maorihttp://www.nzherald.co.nz/entertainment/news/article.cfm?c_id=1501119&objectid=11496126 male in his early 40s and an English teacher at Paul R. Williams High School. He is described as "a good man trying to do right by everyone in his life". He is in a relationship with fellow faculty member Madison Clark and has recently come off of a divorce from his ex-wife Elizabeth Ortiz, to whom he was married for 13 years and with whom he had one son, Chris, who harbors resentment towards him for the divorce of his mother. Personality Travis is a good-natured man and loving father, a protective, pragmatic and resolute individual who who holds a firm personal conviction and belief that everything can be fixed one way or another. He has been described as 'the one character who desperately tries to cling to his humanity, the one person who believes that there is always a way to repair something that is broken and that a corner will always be turned'. Throughout the first season, as the outbreak progresses from internet rumours to apocalyptic proportions, Travis desperately tries to hold onto a semblance of normalcy, and what life was like before. He is unwilling to use a gun at all, and refuses to put down any of the infected. However, his resolve is tested by circumstances that arise during the military occupation of LA. He initially welcomes the National Guard's presence in the neighborhood, but his attitude begins to change when they abduct Nick. He is apalled to discover Madison's knowledge of Daniel Salazar's torture to extract information from a soldier, Andrew Adams, but when Andrew returns and shoots Daniel's daughter Ofelia Salazar for revenge after Travis allowed him to escape, he flies into a rage and brutally beats the soldier to the brink of death. This incident signals a change in his character, and he later finds the strength to euthanise his infected ex-wife, Elizabeth Ortiz. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California Not much is known about Travis's early life except for the fact that he was of Maori- descent. According to Travis himself he claims to had his nose broken many times, when questioned of being a 'gear head' he stated that he kept his father's Ford running for over 30 years and he also owned a grey pick-up truck. At some point presumably in his 30's Travis met Elizabeth Ortiz where the two married and had a son named Chris where they lived a peaceful life however after thirteen years the couple decided to break up and became divorced thus Travis moved out with Liza retaining custody over Chris, however he was still permitted to visit his son on a three-weekly bases per month. Some time later, Travis became employed as an English teacher at Paul R. Williams High School where he proved to be talented and passionate in his work and got along with his students fairly well. It was through the school where Travis met Madison Clark, a female guidance councerler where the two began dating and soon fell in love with each other. Eventually the pair became engaged and Travis subseqently moved into her house in a suburbian area El Serano community of Los Angeles where he met and befriended her two children Nick and Alicia which proved difficult due to their fathers death six years prior. Through the following years he became acknoledged and well-respected throughout the neibourhood including the Cruz, Tran, Ramiirez, Dawson and Thompson families, at one point Travis had a beer with Douglas Thompson though he admitted that he did not know him incredibly well. Despite his new start Travis struggled to maintain his blended family lifestyle with his son harboring resentment for him because of his divorce along with the difficulty of Nick's drug addiction where Travis strived to do whatever it took to bring him back into rehab. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" TBA "So Close, Yet So Far" TBA "The Dog" Travis is first seen asking Chris what he sees outside of the barber shop window and advises him to move away from it. He later consoles his family as they become restless, waiting for the riot to be controlled. Chris warns them that the wall is getting hot as the shop next door has been destroyed by the rioters and is most likely burning. The group prepare to leave and make a run for the truck. As they make their way through the chaos, Chris witnesses a reanimated police officer busy mauling a riot cop on the ground and Travis pulls him away. While they are running under a scaffolding, firefighters unleash a high-pressure hose on the rioters on the scaffolding, causing it to collapse and pinning Griselda. The five get her out and onto the truck. Travis starts the engine and drives away from the scene. Travis is driving to a hospital to care for Griselda's injury. The group cruise past the smoking hospital as they see an abandoned ambulance, people running away from the scene and police directing citizens as well as opening fire on reanimated patients coming out of the hospital. Travis yells for the group to "get down" after hearing the gunfire. A patient is seen to be shot multiple times to no effect before collapsing upon being shot in the head. They drive away grimly. Travis asks Liza for plan B and she suggests going to another hospital to which Daniel replies that they will all be like the one they just passed. Travis asks Daniel how he can help and Daniel says that he will come with Travis to his residence, where he will call his cousin to pick his family up and make their "score" even. As they drive to Madison's house, they witness a city-wide power cut, with fires burning amidst the darkened streets. Travis is next seen entering his dark and seemingly empty house. He calls out for Madison as he walks deeper into the house. He hears a creak and turns to see Liza and Chris coming in despite being told to stay in the car. Chris comments that the house looks empty but Travis says they must still be here since the car is still in the driveway. Travis finds a human figure crouched and emitting disturbing munching noises. He tells Chris and Liza to stay back and approaches the figure with caution. As the lights flick back on, he recognizes the reanimated Peter, feasting on a dead dog. He yells for Liza to get Chris out of here as he approaches Peter and tries to reason with him. However, he is knocked over and Peter attacks him. He manages to push Peter off and slams him against the wall. Madison arrives with the a shotgun but Travis tells her to put it down, still trying to get through to Peter. Daniel takes the gun from Madison and tells Travis to move, then shoots Peter in the face. The bullet however, does not stop Peter as it only destroys his face and the group look on in shock and horror. Daniel aims again and shoots, killing the walker. Upon hearing Alicia's screams, the group run outside only to see Alicia safe and Chris on the ground holding his nose after being elbowed by Alicia. Travis tells Chris to calm down as he shouts at Alicia. The group look at the reanimated Susan Tran through the fence separating their houses. Nick then says that she is not sick, but dead. Alicia breaks down, realizing that the same happened to Matt and Travis asks Nick why he would say that to which he replies "because it's the truth." Travis enters the bathroom where Chris is inspecting his nose. Chris is reluctant to let Travis help but after he insists, Chris lets Travis help him wipe the blood off. Travis then checks it, and says that it is not broken. Chris asks him what was wrong with Peter and Susan to which Travis replies that people are getting sick. He consoles a worried Chris and says that they will all be alright. They then go to check on the others who are patching up Griselda's injured foot. Madison asks whether they are leaving or not and Travis says they will leave in the morning. Madison objects, saying that the crisis is getting worse, not better. Travis reasons with her and she agrees reluctantly, telling him that if they are staying, then he needs to take care of Peter. Travis is pulling Peter's wrapped up corpse out of the house when Daniel comes out and suggests getting gas from the car to burn the body so that the sickness will not spread. Travis refuses, saying that no one knows how the sickness spreads. He says that he knew Peter and that he didn't deserve this. After, he is seen having a conversation with Liza about Griselda's injury and how Liza is unable to treat the infection which will eventually lead to organ failure and death. He is then having a conversation with Madison about the happenings of today and Travis comforts Madison, telling her that he won't leave her again. It is morning and Travis is burying Peter's body. Susan Tran is still trying to get through the fence separating their households and Travis looks at her and says good morning. He then puts out the trash the contents of which were used to wrap Peter's body in. After, he walks in on Daniel teaching Chris how the shotgun works, and is greatly displeased, telling Madison "you know how I feel about guns". "The gun doesn't care how you feel about it" retorts Daniel. Before they leave the residence, Madison says she's got one last thing to do. She goes to the fence where Susan is still attempting to get through. She wants to kill her, but Travis tells her that there is a chance she may still have some of her humanity, and that a cure may still be a possibility, and she decides to spare her. Travis yells for Alicia to hurry up as they prepare to leave. Travis drives the truck with Liza and Chris while Madison drives with Alicia and Nick. As they are driving away, he notices that Madison has stopped in her car as she sees Patrick Tran return. She goes to warn him and Travis and the others follow. They witness the National Guard running in and taking Susan's body away. Shortly after, we see that the National Guard is in the whole neighborhood, and a guard asks Travis and Madison the occupants of Madison's house to which Travis lists all the people currently living in their house including Daniel, Griselda and Ofelia. Travis believes that since the National Guard has arrived, everything will get better. "Not Fade Away" TBA "Cobalt" TBA "The Good Man" TBA Season 2 Travis will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Travis has killed: *Elizabeth Ortiz (Out of Mercy) *A few zombies Relationships Madison Clark Travis met Madison during his time as a teacher and eventually fell in love with her. While their relationship sometimes struggles due to complications within their respective families, such as Travis's strained relationship with Chris and Madison's struggle to keep Nick off drugs, they are shown to deeply care about each other and will do anything to keep each other safe. Chris Manawa Travis has a very strained relationship with Chris due to divorcing his mother. Being repeatedly pushed away by his son's hostile attitude towards him, Travis eventually gives up on him and tells Liza that Chris is all hers. However they later reunite during the city riots and Chris begins listening to Travis at the suggestion of her mother, who wouldn't be with him unless the situation was dire. Later, Chris starts to feel comfortable around his father and when Chris was worried about his mother leaving with the military Travis assures him that she will be fine and that he needs him to be strong, the two then embrace eachother. Liza Ortiz Travis was Liza’s ex-husband and the father of her son, Chris. Although they were not together, they negotiated who Chris got to spend time with on certain weekdays, proving that Liza was on good terms with Travis and trusted him enough to leave him around their child. Travis and Liza also had great communication skills whenever dealing with their son’s attitude towards Travis, considering Chris thought he was to blame. Despite being divorced, they worked together to raise their son as well as they could. Even when Chris was caught in the middle of a protest, Liza traveled with Travis to locate their son. Ultimately, Liza and Travis respected one another and shared the same amount of love for their only son. When Liza was bitten, she placed her trust in Travis to kill her before she turned. Although Travis was hesitant to pull the trigger, she mentioned that they would be doing it for their son, knowing that Chris would never have to do it. After shooting Liza, Travis breaks down in tears. Nick Clark TBA Alicia Clark TBA Daniel Salazar TBA Moyers TBA Douglas Thompson TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"Pilot" *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" Season 2 TBA Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Sean Cabrera. *This character's official name was revealed in a press release by AMC on May 11, 2015 as Travis Posada, though his surname was later changed.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/05/fear-walking-dead-production-begins.html *Upon describing the character Cliff Curtis stated 'He's an idealist coupled with being an optimist. He has this idea of how things should be. He believes in community, structure and things that give him the freedom to live a relatively simple life. It's a strength, but it can also become a weakness. When things start falling apart all of his ideals are challenged, it's just a matter of how long it will take to realize that all of his ideas can't apply to the situation.' *Travis has stated that he holds an adversion to guns. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Main Characters